


don't mention it

by filthyes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, pre!Overwatch days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthyes/pseuds/filthyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You’re the one I was lucky enough to get to,” Gabriel lowered his voice. He closed his eyes and took a breath to calm himself, before backing away.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“Gabe-” But Morrison spoke too late; He was out the door.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't mention it

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at smut I guess. I also wanted to write bottom!Reyes, because there isn't enough of it. 
> 
> This game has ruined me.

The mission was going well. Their objective was to secure the arms shipment and to make sure nobody got killed.  


Morrison and Reyes, along with the rest of their squad, had secured the perimeter and non-lethally subdued the mercenaries guarding it. They patiently waited for air support to carry out the cache of weapons. The mission, only their second time out in the field, was an easy success. Morrison flashed Reyes an easy grin, which he ignored with a grunt. Morrison sighed and moved away from the squad, looking for a vantage point.

 

* * *

 

Morrison leaned against a steel beam, overseeing the hostages and making sure the area was secure. He was a good distance away from the rest of the squadron, keeping his eyes open, his soldier’s instincts keeping him sharp and alert. Several minutes pass, and he lowered his rifle to cover a yawn. But as soon as his guard went down, he felt a presence nearby; and just as quickly, he turned, pulling his rifle back into position; But it was too late.

The hidden mercenary lunged, tackling Morrison to the ground. Jack grit his teeth, feeling his head slam against the dirty concrete, his rifle skidding away from reach. The mercenary placed him in a chokehold, dragging him further away from his team.

The man dragged him to an empty office near the front of the ramshackle outpost, and immediately slammed Morrison’s head against a wooden desk. Dazed, the soldier tried to fight back, landing a few solid punches to his attacker’s ribcage before stumbling backwards, crashing into a bookshelf. His head rung from the blunt force, shelf connecting solidly with the back of his skull. 

The mercenary regained his breath, and stood over Morrison’s slumped figure.  “Call your boys off,” The attacker grunted out, with an Irish lilt. “..and I’ll spare ya the pain I’m about to serve ‘em.”

“It’s too late for that now, buddy,” Morrison hissed, licking the trail of blood dripping from his nose to his lips.

The mercenary growled out, kicking Morrison square in the temple with a steel-toed boot. He tried to block the kick, but his arms felt far too heavy. He’s never felt so helpless, subdued by a single mercenary. The man leaned down and grabbed him by the collar, slamming Morrison back against the broken shelf. The soldier grasped at the man’s wrists and kicked at the mercenary’s knees, but it was a futile attempt at fighting back.

Another slam against the bookshelf and he felt his vision haze. He laughed mirthlessly. “Go ahead and kill me, there’s a dozen more of me waiting out there.”

The mercenary pushed his forearm against Morrison’s windpipe, crushing his throat and cutting off the oxygen from his lungs. “My boys have them covered,” The man said. “Your soldiers won’t know whats coming.”

This was supposed to be a simple mission, Jack thought. He felt like a fool for letting one goon catch him off-guard.

Struggling and squirming, his vision slowly went dark; his movements slowed and all he could hear were his own choking breaths, echoing and distant. His body felt numb, and his thoughts slowed down. _‘Anybody, please… Gabe,’_ he thought. This was it. His vision went blank.

Then he heard loud boom, ringing in the distance.

 

* * *

 

Jack slowly regained consciousness; every bone and fiber of muscle in his body screamed out painfully. He saw blood, a pool of it, just inches away from his face. As his eyes focused, he saw the prone form of a body. Then a pair of boots moved into his vision, stepping on the dark puddle, marking a trail of blood.  


“God damn it. Fucking hell, _Morrison_ ,” He heard right above him. The voice sounded familiar, and so, very far away. His head lulled back and fourth, trying to keep his eyes open, trying to see who was speaking, but he felt the world spin and spin.

“Alpha, Morrison down, over,” The voice said. A hand touched his hair, stroking through his scalp, sticky with blood. It was a comforting touch.

“Shit… You’ll be okay, _you’ll be okay_.” He heard from a distance, finally recognizing the voice. Morrison believed him, and the soldier fell back into the darkness.

 

* * *

 

Birds were chirping away in the distance. It reminded him of his childhood; a familiar sound that would greet him every morning before he opened his eyes. Occasionally, he could hear the sound of birds from his barracks and it would almost feel like home. He would look across from his bunk, and Gabe would still be asleep, scowling at the early morning wake up call.  


_‘Someone shoot those fucking birds or I’ll do it myself,’_ He would mumble out in his half-sleep.

Jack would laugh and toss a pillow at his friend’s face, or he would crawl into Gabe’s bunk and wake him himself. They would both laugh, and their teammates in the other room would bang against the metal wall and yell at them to keep it down, making the two laugh even harder. Reyes was his closest friend, and a reliable partner on the battlefield. They’ve been inseparable since the moment they were introduced, sharing cleaning duties, training schedules and a table in the mess hall.

“Jack, are you awake?” He heard next to him. It was unmistakably Reyes’. Gabe sounded exhausted, his voice more gravely and broken than he remembered.

Jack groaned out, head pounding. “Yeah,” He said, opening his eyes. He was in the medical ward of the military base. The plain linoleum floor and the smell of sanitizer made his stomach turn every time, the sterile white walls stinging his eyes.

“Fuck, _yes_ ,” Gabe gritted out. Jack was pulled into an awkward embrace, forcing him to sit up and feel the aches he had forgotten.

Jack drawled out as he returned the embrace, “Jesus, If I didn’t know you any better, I’d reckon you missed me.” He smiled and looked at the ceiling. A few moments passed, and his tone changed, “I’m alive,” he said somberly.

“Yeah,” Gabe said, as he untangled himself from the other man. “I knew you’d make it, but, its hard to stomach, y’know, seeing you like that.”

“Must’ve looked worse than usual,” Jack laughed. “My ugly mug probably needed a kick or two.”

Gabe smirked, but then quickly looked down, frowning at his feet. “A group of em’ were hiding out, waiting for our guard to drop. They got to Davidson and Lewis.”

“Shit,”

“Clean shots, right in the head. They didn’t suffer.”

Morrison felt himself go numb. “I let them die.” He muttered.

Reyes stood up and leaned into his space, “No, you didn’t.”

“If I just kept my guard up, they would probably be alive,” Morrison spoke through his teeth.

“Hey, they fucking got you too! I tried to save them,” Gabriel slammed his fist into the wall behind Morrison’s bed. Jack held his breath.

“You’re the one I was lucky enough to get to,” Gabriel lowered his voice. He closed his eyes and took a breath to calm himself, before backing away.

“Gabe,” But Morrison spoke too late; He was out the door.

 

* * *

 

Jack pushed open the door to his room, shutting it behind him with his foot. He ran his fingers through his hair and breathed in, eyes watering. The funeral was agonizing, watching those caskets lower into the ground as their mothers wept.  


He quickly removed his uniform, unbuttoning the suit carelessly. The buttons he missed popped off the cloth as he tore the confining thing off. He quickly shucked off his pants and collapsed on the bed, wearing nothing but his boxers, uniform crumpled unceremoniously on the ground. He curled into himself and trembled. The sound of shuffling bedsheets on the other side of the room catches his attention.

“Y’know, you’ll get a citation if your uniform’s in bad shape,” Reyes spoke softly.

“You didn’t show up… They were your brothers,” Morrison said hollowly.

“I’ll mourn them, my own way.”

“You should’ve been by my side!” Morrison turned to face the man, his figure obscured by shadows.

There was a long, contemplative pause. Then, footsteps. Jack’s bed dipped from the weight of Gabriel’s body. Here, the two saw each other clearly. Jack’s eyes were glossy with unshed tears. Gabriel, wholly unlike himself, looked like he had cried for a long while. His eyes were swollen, his voice sounded thick. “They would understand. Why I didn’t show up, I mean,”

Jack turned halfway, trying to get away from the other man’s gaze. But Gabe grabbed his shoulder and spun him back around. “I should’ve been there for you,” Gabriel said. “I’m sorry.”

Jack’s chest bubbled, as he felt the fresh tears roll down his cheeks. He sat up and wiped them away with the back of his hand. It’s childish, crying like this, he thought.

Gabe reached up and cupped his face in his hands. He nudged his forehead against Jack’s, running his fingers through blonde hair. “You’re alive, and that matters too.”  

He felt so naked; so vulnerable like this. But there was something natural about sharing this space together, emotionally. They went though the same amount of pain, and he could see the pain clear in Gabe’s eyes. Jack moved closer, ghosting his lips over Gabriel’s.

The next thing he knew, Gabriel was on top of him, kissing his temple, his forehead, his jaw. Jack keened at the gentleness, butterflies building up in his chest. Gabe exhales, pulling away only slightly to look at Jack’s face. The look he gave him was one nobody would ever see, eyes hazy and full of warmth, and it was too, too much. Jack breathed heavily, pushing himself up onto his elbows as he crushed his lips against Gabe’s.

He felt like he was fighting the ocean, swept away by the sea. Gabriel ran his calloused hands across his body, while Jack held on to his shoulders, struggling to keep himself above the water, but he felt himself drowning underneath him.

He bites Gabe’s lower lip, coaxing a soft hiss from the larger man. He feels his hair being pulled at the root, a strangled noise escaping his throat. Gabe smirks, before devouring the bared neck before him. A string of obscenities escape Jack’s lips, a breathy  _‘fuck, don’t stop, please, please, please, yes,’_ and Gabe stops his ministrations, ghosts his lips to his ear, and nibbles; making the hairs on his neck stand and his back arch off the creaky bed.

“Fucking tease,” Gabe breathes out against his sensitive ear, and Jack bites his lip, cock twitching against the cloth of his boxers. His skin is flushed, from his face to his chest and lower. Gabe moves to straddle Jack’s hips, pulling off his shirt. Jack remembers seeing Gabe shirtless for the first time, it was so long ago; he was lean, almost scrawny-looking. Now, his body is ridges of muscle and tan skin, peppered with scars from years of training; Jack feels almost self-conscious when he thinks of him.

Gabe chuckles; Jack looks at him wide-eyed, dazed. “I’m guessing you can’t believe this is happening either?” He nods. Gabe leans down and kisses him, gently, chastely. “We can take it slow, if ya want.”

At that, Jack shakes his head. Gabe grins, predatory, “Yeah, I’m not so great at taking things slow, either.” and he kisses him again.

He runs his fingers down his throat, scraping his fingernails lightly down his pale chest, stopping to brush the pad of his thumb against a hard nipple. Jack bucks his hips at the sensation, and Gabe smirks against his lips. His other hand trails down the small patch of hair above his waistband, and they both groan. Jack growls and reaches behind him, firmly grasping Gabe’s ass, grinding their clothed erections together, slightly damp with precum.

They hold each other like this, grinding together and Jack never wants this to end. He loves how Gabe's skin feels against him, the sound of his voice, heavy with need, deep brown eyes devouring, consuming him. He pulls Gabe’s hair, freeing his mouth. “You’re _mine,_ Reyes.” Jack hisses.

Gabe cries out, feeling fresh precum dribbling down his shaft. “ _Fuckfuckfuck_ , yes, I’m yours, Morrison.”

Jack suddenly hoists them both up, flipping their positions. The sheets twist beneath them and the bed slams loudly against the thin wall. Neither of them seem to care. He moves down Gabe’s body, alternating between licking, biting and leaving marks, until he reaches his boxers. Jack lips twitch, as he presses his nose along the side of his clothed member. He breaths in, and _groans_ , heady from the musky scent. Reyes hadn’t showered today, he could tell. Jack slowly wraps his lips around the clothed, swollen head of his cock. Gabe throws his arm across his face, as he cries out. Jack’s saliva mixes with his precum, leaving the front of his boxers damp.

Jack continues for a good while, waiting for Gabe to free himself, but instead he impatiently pulls down Gabe’s boxers himself. His mouth watered at the sight. His dick was throbbing dark and heavy, head swollen and red, as he took a moment to admire the view. Now it was Gabe’s turn to feel self conscious.

“You gonna keep staring or wh-“ Gabe was cut off by Jack, quickly engulfing his length, expertly down his throat. He nearly came then and there.

“Oh shit, _oh shit-“_ He breathed, “You’ve done this before or what?”

Jack laughed at that, sending vibrations down Gabe’s shaft, straight into his balls. He looked down, watching his cock disappear between Jack’s swollen lips, over and over. His moans got louder, his hips moved against the rhythm Jack built, and he couldn’t hold in the words escaping his mouth.

“Oh fuckfuckfuck, Jack, _fuck_. You’re so goddamn good, baby. I’m so close,” Gabe breathed out, and right as he reached the edge, Jack pulled off. Gabe cried out desperately and arched his back, thrusting into the air.

Jack couldn’t help but grin, his eyes heavy with lust. “You’re fuckin’ gorgeous when you’re begging to cum,” He whispered, voice rough from abuse. He reached under his pillow, grasping at a condom and a packet of lube.

“Fuck me,” Gabriel growls, demanding. His pupils were blown, his lips were swollen from biting them. Jack nods, drenching his fingers with lube.

He probes him, one finger, then two. He goes slowly, stretching him, stopping whenever Gabe hisses, or clenches a little too much. He goes faster when Gabe moans, when he thrusts against his fingers, and he curls his fingers upwards. He hits the spot.

Gabe all but screams, lewd noises vibrating against the walls. Jack pulls his fingers out, tearing into the condom. He rolls it onto his shaft, stroking himself for a few languid moments before spreading more lube on himself.

“Condoms under your pillow? How long have you wanted to fuck me, Morrison?”

“Longer than you’d think, Reyes.” He lined himself up with his opening, loose and ready for him.

Jack pushes in, and he closes his eyes. He’s so fucking _tight,_ even with all the prep. He takes a moment and closes his eyes, holding his composure, before pushing in all the way. He opens his eyes, watching Gabriel intently as he moves his hips. Gabe meets his burning gaze and moans, covering his eyes with his hand. Jack pulls his hand away, then leans down to claim his lips in a bruising kiss. The shift in position pulls him in deeper, and they both moan.

He smirks, pushing Gabe’s legs over his shoulders and sets a punishing rhythm. “Fuck, _fuck_ , _right there_ ,” Gabe hisses. Jack obliges, angling his hips _just right,_ thrusting against him brutally. They stay in a perfect rhythm, his dick pounding Gabe’s prostate. Gabe babbles and drool rolls down the side of his mouth; his cock dribbling a steady stream of precum. Jack bites at his neck, leaving painful, bruising marks along the way.

His orgasm hit him out of nowhere; he grunted harshly into the crook of Gabe’s neck. Jack rode out his orgasm, wrapping his fingers around the other man’s dripping cock, thrusting sharply into him a few more times.

Gabe let out a silent yell as he came, spurting against his stomach, hot and thick. Jack continued to stroke him through it and shocks of pleasure ran through his nerves. 

Exhausted, Jack collapsed against Gabe’s chest, smearing cum between them. Jack chuckles at Gabe grimace. “Get off me, you fucking idiot.”

“Don’t lie to me, you love cuddling.” Jack straightens himself and holds the base of his shaft as he pulls out, earning a sigh from the other man. He reaches over and grabs his boxers, wiping away at the mess they made.

He plops himself next to Gabe, wrapping his arm around his waist.

“Thanks for saving me.” Jack mumbled, feeling exhaustion creep up on him. “Really.”

“Don’t mention it.” Gabe says gruffly, turning on his side.

“I never thought of you as the little spoon, but all right.” Jack pulls himself closer to Gabriel.

Gabe says nothing, but pulls the other man’s arm tighter around himself.

Jack buries his face in Gabe’s shoulder, and _smiles_. 

**Author's Note:**

> gift for [pokod](http://pokod.tumblr.com) you nasty trash


End file.
